


DocWin

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: The Real Story About Lt. Lolita Levine.the rating of this depends on your imagination:innocent - rated PGelse - rated RDecide yourself what you are!





	DocWin

"Sure!" Lt. Levine snorted and stormed out of Doc's quarters.  
     "Lolita–"  
     "You're like WINDOWS! START and SHUT DOWN are damned close together!" she whirled round and barked back at him. "Make sure, you never get UPGRADED," she snapped. "Otherwise your GENERAL PROTECTION FAULTS will become obvious, too!"  
     "Lolita, I'm--"  
     "Shut up! Or you'll suffer a FATAL SYSTEM ERROR!"

     At the other end of the corridor, Goose stopped in his tracks and looked in astonishment at the furious staff officer stomping away from an embarassed Doc. "I didn't know that private life was so dangerous for command officers."

Thanks to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales for her help with English.  
And it's a good idea  _not_  to ask why I wrote this. ;)


End file.
